Perilous Journey
by Blencathra
Summary: A Ronon/Keller fic. Ronon and Jenn are attacked off world. Will they survive?


The life pod spiralled out of control. It bucked and rattled crazily. The air brakes had gone and the tremendous forces gripping the pod had ripped off the wings one by one. It was coming in far too fast and hit the surface of the planet with an enormous crash, spraying dirt and debris everywhere before coming to a sudden stop.

Everything went black and then white. Then… silence.

_Jennifer knew only she and Ronon were alive. _

All of the crew and the pilot were dead. Ronon was already on the move, getting out of the life pod. She followed him cautiously. Dead marines littered the ground all around outside, some still clutching their weapons. Ronon picked up an assault rifle, a pistol and some extra ammo.

_The enemy was close, she could feel it. The hairs were stood up on the back of her neck as a response to her fear. _

She exited the wrecked life pod and, following Ronon's lead, she picked up a pistol and an assault rifle. With their backs to the pod she and Ronon crossed a bridge in front of them and then halted. A drop ship had already arrived and the enemy had disembarked, blocking their escape. They were ugly, alien & heavily armoured. Most were quite small but there was an occasional Elite guard who towered over the rest.

To their left was a large rock.

"_Get behind the rock" hissed Ronon, "It'll give us some cover and then we have to take these guys out. OK?"_

_She nodded and gulped nervously. How was she going to do this, and come through alive. She already knew how to use the rifle and pistol but she had no confidence in her abilities. She would leave most of it to Ronon, he was the "warrior" after all. She would try to stay out of sight as much as possible._

Using the rock for cover, Ronon aimed with casual ease, taking out enemy after enemy. Jenn stayed where she was, hiding behind the large stone as plasma bolts exploded around her.

"_Come on, Jenn!" said Ronon. "You can't just sit there. You must help me. There are too many of them."_

"_OK, OK" she muttered. And gathering her courage with both hands, she emerged from behind the rock. Using the pistol sights, she zoomed in on each enemy and, before long, to her surprise found she had killed several. _

All of the enemy in that area were dead. Including one of the huge elite warriors.

_Jennifer knew she hadn't killed it. It must have been Ronon. When had he done that? She couldn't remember. _

"_Well done!" said Ronon. "We can do this. Follow me."_

They head off together to the right, trotting down a long straight valley. Jennifer dodged from tree to tree as an occasional enemy attacked them Luckily Ronon made short work of them.

"_How are you managing?" he said. "Fine." she replied shortly. "But I'm afraid I'm a hindrance rather than a help."_

They continued until they came to the top of a steep cliff and then went on down a path that wound down to the lower ground. There, a small group of marines gathered round them. They explained they were the survivors of an enemy attack and had thought they were the last humans alive on the planet. Already many of them had been killed. Ronon wandered around, checking the dead bodies, and occasionally picking up a weapon or spare ammo. He was obviously already planning ahead. Behind him, drop ships were leaving more and more of the enemy.

"_We've got to get out of here." Ronon said. "Look! Over there!"_

They ran to an abandoned jeep and jumped in with a couple of the marines. The tyres spun in the mud before gripping and then they were away. They drove up a large hill until the arrived at a large opening forming a cave. Ronon drove inside, obviously hoping it would give them some protection. However, the enemy were all around, their numbers still increasing. Ronon drove through them as though they weren't there. A gun had been mounted to the back of the jeep and one of marines now manned this, firing at the swarming hordes. Jennifer hunkered down in the jeep, praying that she would survive. There were so many of them. A plasma bolt hit the marine and his blood splashed over the side of the jeep. Dead. The firing was becoming more intense.

"_We need to get out of here. Now!" said Ronon. "We need to get out of the jeep and up that ramp on the left" _

They jumped and took off at a run. Enemies swarmed all around. There were far too many.

"_So close, so close" thought Jenn. Nearly there. _

And then, just when she thought they had made it to safety, the most enormous Elite that she had yet seen appeared to their left. It was too close. With an evil grunt it discharged a plasma bolt into Ronon at point blank range, and blood and brains spewed onto the ground. Ronon was gone.

_Fear flooded into her leaving a sour taste in her mouth. "I CAN do it" she thought. No time to think now._

She stooped and picked up Ronon's rifle. She took off at a run, the huge Elite pounding behind her. The switch for the door in front of her was within yards when the Elite finally caught her. Another plasma bolt swept her off her feet and knocked her to the ground. Her life force drained away she lay there dying…

_...GAME OVER…._

"_Aww, you have __**got**__ to be kidding me!" said Jennifer. "I don't believe it. I got killed!" She set down the heavy white controller on the floor and leaned back against the sofa . "But I lasted longer than you did!" She smiled up at Ronon who was sitting watching her. _

"_Yeh, but that's because you were hiding most of the time and letting me do all the work", he laughed. _

_She grinned and hit him with the nearest cushion. _

"_You've played Halo many times before, remember." she said. "And you did want to play on legendary level. What did you expect!" _

"_Anyway" she said, smiling at him. "I get to pick the next game we play and I fancy…."_

"_Me?" laughed Ronon. _

"_NO" she said, "Well yes, but I think we should play on my Wii. Only this time, I'll be Super Mario and YOU can be Princess Peach."_

Author Note -

In case anyone is interested, this story is taken from actual gameplay of Halo - just after Pillar of Autumn and before Capt Keyes is abducted. I nearly called this fic Combat Evolved but I thought I may give away the little twist!


End file.
